


Dear Days

by regel



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Murase Dai, dan satu grup berisi empat orang yang akan jadi 'saudara' grupnya. Benarkah?





	Dear Days

**Author's Note:**

> SolidS dan Quell punya tsukipro. Tsukipro punya... Tsukino #plak
> 
> Tidak ada satu SolidS dan Quell pun yang teraniaya dalam pembuatan fanfik mahareceh ini. Ternista sudah pasti tapi tiada niat membashing. Saya cinta SolidS dan cinta Quell juga. Hey bapak Shuu plis ga usah dateng terus ke gacha saya, onegayshimasu!

Mereka hadir saat Dai belum sepenuhnya berbaur dengan anggota grupnya sendiri. Empat orang laki-laki yang katanya akan menjadi ‘saudara’ mereka, Quell. Dai sudah pernah melihat pemimpinnya,  Izumi Shuu, sering muncul di televisi sebagai aktor atau penyanyi. Tiga yang lain tidak kenal.

Satu orang beraura ibu-ibu, menjelaskan dengan ramah kepada dua lain yang masih malu-malu, Horimiya Eichi. Sementara dua yang lainnya kembar. Diperkenalkan sebagai Kuga Issei dan Kuga Ichiru. Mana yang Issei, mana yang Ichiru, bisa disangka terbalik kalau mereka diam saja.

Kadang-kadang, Dai bisa menemukan empat orang (tiga orang, sebenarnya. Karena yang satu teramat sibuk dengan profesi sebagai aktornya juga) ini di mana-mana. Di bioskop waktu Dai ditarik Tsubasa menonton Pelari Labirin sementara tiga anggota Quell menonton film layar lebar yang dibintangi _leader_ mereka, di mall waktu mereka sama-sama hunting baju baru (padahal tidak janjian, timing yang pas sekali! Demi Shiki dan rambut febelesnya!), di tempat latihan kalau mereka sedang ada latihan koreo tanpa musik, atau malah di dokter gigi (Dai, mengantar Tsubasa beli kacamata di toko yang kebetulan (?) bersebelahan di tempat praktik dokter gigi tempat Ichiru mengadu kesakitan gara-gara kebanyakan makan daging).

Iya sih, titelnya memang ‘saudara’, tapi ya tidak usah sampai segala-galanya mesti ‘kebetulan’ berbarengan kenapa! Murase Dai sudah capek menarik Tsubasa kalau dia sudah ganggu anak bungsu grup yang sering dibilang keluarga oleh fans itu.

Dai capek.

Tapi malas ribut.

Sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Dai untuk bisa membedakan mana Issei dan mana yang Ichiru.

Kalau berisik, ribut, pasti gelud kalau ketemu Tsubasa, itu pasti si adik, Ichiru. Mukanya ngajak berantem tapi dia bukan orang jahat. Kalau kalem, pendiam, sopan, dan seperti malaikat, itu si kakak, Issei. Mereka punya arti nama yang sangat indah kalau digabungkan sayangnya nama itu terdengar begitu omdo dengan sifat si adik.

Hal yang membedakan kalau mereka sedang diam adalah arah rambut depan. Kalau arahnya dari kiri ke kanan itu si kakak, kalau dari kanan ke kiri itu si adik. Simpel, tapi cukup merepotkan karena cuma itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membedakan rupa mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, selama satu bulan tersebut Dai memikirkan bagaimana cara termudah membedakan anak-anak kembar Quell. Sampai ia nyaris diomeli Shiki dan ditertawai Tsubasa karena di perekaman lagu ada bagian yang salah sebut.

Rikka? Oh, dia ibu yang baik dan pengertian. Tanggapannya hanya, “Dai sedang masa pertumbuhan. Beberapa hal pasti mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Cara membedakan mana adik dan mana kakak di grup Quell, misalnya.”

Rikka mengatakan itu sambil tertawa.

Sekarang Dai percaya telinga neraka itu ada.

“Hee, Dai-chan segitu perhatiannya sama saudara kita~” Tsubasa seenak jidat merangkul lehernya. Rasanya geli-geli gitu tapi ia abaikan daripada anaknya tambah berisik. Suara Saitou Souma-nya sangat mengganggu, masalahnya. Macam suara bangau ngajak gelud dari grup pedang sebelah.

Dai membuang muka. Entah kenapa asin sekali rasanya kalau bicara dengan Tsubasa. “Nee nee, Dai-chan. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik, Issei atau Ichiru?”

_Sama saja, Bahlul, mereka kembar!_

Pengennya sih jawab begitu, tapi tidak usah deh. Reputasi Murase Dai sebagai anak baik tidak boleh hancur karena seciprit kuning seorang Tsubasa di sini.

Maka, dengan segenap jiwa raga yang siap tumpah demi bangsa, Dai menjawab dengan satu kata paling memungkinkan umat manusia.

“I... ssei.”

Diam sebentar.

“Uwoooohhh!” tanggap Tsubasa. Tepuk tangan. Terus entah kenapa Rikka dan Shiki juga ikut-ikutan, macam bapak dan emak yang baru tahu anaknya sudah masuk masa puber dan sedang jatuh cinta sama anak gadis tetangga sebelah.

Terserah mereka saja, deh.

Ngomong-ngomong, barusan Dai hampir salah sebut ke ind*mie. Untung tidak jadi.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Gara-gara pertanyaan Tsubasa tempo hari, Dai jadi memikirkannya tiap malam. Kalau yang lain sudah tidur dan ia sendiri tidak ada kerjaan, entah kenapa jadi terlintas di pikirannya.

Issei... lebih baik dari Ichiru.

Dalam hal apa?

Selama ini Dai berpikir mereka sama saja. Memang, satunya ribut dan satunya pendiam, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka bisa dibedakan menjadi baik atau jahat. Terlalu ribut cukup mengganggu, tapi kalau terlalu diam juga tak akan bisa menjalin komunikasi dengan baik.

Kenapa mulutnya memilih Issei ketimbang Ichiru? Atas dasar apa? Adakah alasan spesial kenapa harus Issei alih-alih Ichiru?

Oke sekarang Dai merasa dipermainkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Semua salah Tsubasa!

(Dalam kamarnya, Tsubasa mengigau, “Aku salah apa lagi, arujiiii?!”)

Spesial ya...

Spesial...

Spe...

_Expecto patronum!_

Bukan. Bukan itu!

“Dai-san, selamat pagi,” sebuah suara halus bak malaikat menyapa telinga Dai. Hampir tak bisa dipercaya suara malaikat tersebut adalah ketua idol group trio sebelah bernuansa merah yang suka ngepun. Sangat tidak sesuai image.

“Pagi, Issei,” Dai balik sapa. Bonus senyum idol paling manis yang ia tiru dari Shiki. Hanya Rikka yang tahu perlu berapa tahun bagi Shiki agar bisa senyum tampan (dan ngeselin, bagi Dai) seperti itu.

Kembar kakak dari Quell ambil duduk di samping Dai. Hari ini ia pakai kaus warna biru seperti biru rambut Dai, dengan celana selutut warna hitam. “Dai-san sendirian saja?”

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Issei selalu menggunakan kalimat yang sopan pada semua orang. Ditambah suaranya yang halus, sosok malaikat benar-benar sempurna untuk menggambarkannya. “Hari ini sebenarnya kami libur, tapi aku ingin berlatih sendiri.”

“Ah, begitu...”

“Kau sendiri?”

“Shuu pergi syuting film baru, Eichi sedang membangunkan Ichiru.”

“Hmm...”

Lalu diam.

Dai jadi pusing.

Biasanya mereka tak pernah ditinggal berduaan saja. Kalau bukan karena Issei yang selalu diikuti anggota keluarga(?)nya, ia sendiri paling tidak ditempeli Tsubasa.

Dai dan Issei sama-sama pendiam, tidak ada pembicaraan yang bisa menyambungkan mereka satu sama lain. Bulan lahir beda, hanya warna batunya yang agak mirip. Genre musik grup mereka juga sangat kontras. Tipe seperti Issei pasti lebih senang musik klasik daripada rock yang kekinian.

Walaupun sebenarnya satu-satunya penggila kekinian di grup mereka berdua hanya Tsubasa.

Hening lama sekali sampai akhirnya pintu ruang latihan terbuka lebar. Ada Tsubasa yang sedang menggeret leher Ichiru di sana. Yang bersangkutan minta lepas, tapi diabaikan. Cungkring begitu Tsubasa kuat juga.

“Ohh! Dai-chan, kamu di sini rupanya!” serunya sambil dadah-dadah. Senyum di mukanya hilang berganti dengan cengiran iseng nan jahat ketika ia melihat sosok Issei duduk pas di samping Dai. “Hmm... Dai-chan sudah berani rupanya! Bilang ke Ayah nih!”

Yang dimaksudnya Ayah adalah Shiki, tapi seumur hidup Dai tak sudi mengaku. Shiki terlalu muda dan kekanakan untuk jadi ayah.

“Apa, sih...” Dai menyahut pelan, pura-pura polos. Diam-diam melirik Issei yang memandang Tsubasa bingung, setelah itu tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu akrab dengan anggota grup sebelah. Wajah inosen dan belum tahu dunia itu terlihat presyes sekali. Mesti dilindungi dari sentuhan-sentuhan tidak faedah yang bisa mengotorinya. Kuga Issei lambang kepolosan sejati melebihi malaikat itu sendiri.

.....

...... sebentar.

............

................

Murase Dai, 21, 100% error.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Pulang-pulang, Dai sudah dibanjiri pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari anggota grupnya. Paling banyak dari Rikka, selaku paling perhatian dari semuanya. Yang sebar sudah pasti Tsubasa, siapa lagi. Sepanjang Dai latihan kerjanya foto-foto (entah memfoto apa, Dai tidak peduli) lalu pulang. Tidak faedah.

“Terus gimana?”

“Kapan sebar undangan?”

“Aku jadi pendamping pengantin pria, ya!”

“Tidak ada yang akan menikah dan kau takkan pernah jadi pendamping pengantin pria, Tsubasa!”

“Huu, Dai-chan tidak asik.”

Dai menghela napas lelah. “Aku dan Issei tidak punya hubungan seperti itu. Kalian terlalu berlebihan.” Ungkapnya.

Rikka melipat tangannya, pandangannya teduh menatap Dai seperti seorang ibu. Sengaja melirik Shiki, yang berusaha bersikap kebapakan, tapi sang _leader_ sendiri tak ada ide, jadilah ia melirik Tsubasa.

“Tak apa, Dai-chan~” kata si kuning, mengerti sinyal dari Shiki. “Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita akan jadi saudara ipar!” ucapnya enteng sambil merangkul bahu bidang anggota termuda SolidS.

Dai melotot. Hah?!

“Tidak, terima kasih. Aku yang keberatan. Dan aku baru tahu kau punya hubungan begitu dengan si adik,” Dai melepas tangan Tsubasa dari bahunya dengan kalem.

“Oh, belum,” sahut pemilik rambut kuning. “Sudah kubilang ‘akan’. Ichiru masih di bawah umur. Bisa-bisa aku ditenggelamkan sama Shuu dan Eichi kalau kulamar sekarang.”

Baiklah, Tsubasa serius mau meminang Ichiru. Dai tinggal siapkan kalimat menyedihkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kerabat dan teman-teman kalau seandainya Tsubasa dimakamkan karena benar-benar ditenggelamkan si _leader_ dan manajer grup yang protektif itu.

“Aku dan Issei tidak seperti itu,” Dai mengulang. Meski demikian wajahnya tak bisa terbaca.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Hari itu Dai tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shuu di koridor asrama. Ketua grup Quell itu baru saja pulang dari syuting dan Dai sendiri sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak di dapur tengah malam.

“Ah, Shuu, selamat malam,” sapa Dai sambil mengangguk sedikit. Wajah Shuu terlihat agak lelah, syuting film seharian pasti menguras tenaganya.

Shuu balas mengangguk, “Malam, Dai.” Ia memberikan gestur kepada Dai untuk mengikutinya tanpa suara. Dai menurut, walaupun tak memahami mengapa Shuu memintanya seperti itu.

Tubuh Shuu rebah di atas sofa di ruang istirahat. “Duduk,” katanya, seperti memerintah Dai. Tapi Dai berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin Shuu lelah.

Anggota SolidS itu duduk di samping Shuu tanpa protes. Kebingungan, meskipun tidak disuarakan. Aura Shuu mengatakan ia siap menenggelamkan Dai bila tidak dituruti.

“Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Issei,” ia membuka. Dai kicep. Pandangan beralih ke arah lorong, tepatnya sebuah pintu kamar. Pintu yang di dalamnya ada seorang Okui Tsubasa sedang tidur sambil peluk guling, ekstra pulau di bantal tidur.

Dai bingung mau jawab apa, jadi ia menjawab sejujur yang ia bisa dan sesingkat yang ia mampu. Ia masih belum mau ditenggelamkan. “Kadang-kadang kami bertemu saat latihan atau berbelanja. Apakah itu aneh?”

Shuu membalas dengan gumaman yang panjang. Dai menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Alih-alih istirahat dan langsung tidur dalam kamarnya, Shuu lebih memilih membicarakan perihal hubungan Dai dengan anak kesayangan(?)nya.

“Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu,” jawab Shuu kemudian. Wajahnya yang lelah kini menatap Dai dengan pandangan ayah protektif yang anak tercintanya dikencani siswa berandal. “Tapi kalau kau membuatnya menangis, ingatlah bahwa aku tak akan pernah segan untuk menenggelamkanmu.”

Dai kicep.

Shuu berlalu tanpa patah kata bagaikan raja. Meninggalkan Dai seorang diri tanpa suara. Sasuga ayah dari keluarga bahagia.

_.....tte, harusnya kamu bilang begitu sama Tsubasa!_

Tapi Dai tidak berani meneriakkannya.

Terbukti, setiap keluarga yang punya anak (gadis) manis, bapaknya pasti garang.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Rutinitas yang selalu Dai lakukan tiap pagi adalah lari bersama Rikka. Sebenarnya sih dia mau-mau saja lari pagi bersama yang lainnya. Tapi di antara ketiga anggota SolidS yang lain, hanya Rikka yang bisa (dan tidak malas) bangun pagi, jadilah Dai hanya berlari bersama Rikka.

Jalur yang mereka lewati biasa-biasa saja. Dari asrama, kawasan pertokoan, taman, lalu kembali lagi ke asrama. Setiap hari selalu demikian.

Ya, setiap hari.

Terus...

.....

Kenapa hari ini Dai malah bertemu Quell?!

Hmm, tidak keempat-empatnya, sih. Hanya sang manajer dan si kembar kakak. Bisa ditebak, si adik belum bangun dari mimpi indahnya, sedangkan sang _leader_ sibuk syuting. Yah, kejadiannya hampir-hampir mirip dengan Dai dan Rikka.

Tidak, bukan berarti bertemu Quell adalah masalah. Tapi sekarang Dai benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Quell, terutama Kuga Issei, setelah diperingati Shuu tadi malam.

Ia sungguh ingin menghindari Issei kalau tidak mau bermasalah dengan Shuu. Sejujurnya di balik senyum menawan (oh, Dai serasa ingin muntah membayangkannya) Shuu, ada kekejaman seorang wibu anak di sana.

“Halo, Eichi, Issei juga!” oke terlambat, Rikka sudah memanggil mereka. Dua-duanya pasti akan menghampiri dengan semangat. Walau yang terlihat semangat hanya Eichi sebab semangat Issei disimpan dalam hati saja.

“Rikka-san! Dai-kun! Halo!” sapa Eichi sambil lambai-lambai. Ia dan Issei menggenggam masing-masing satu buah _waffle_ yang kelihatan enak. Satu dari kembar Quell itu menunduk sopan saat melihat Dai dan Rikka.

Terpaksa Dai mengikuti jejak Rikka yang sudah berlari menuju kedua anggota Quell itu. Ia menepuk dahi, dosa apa Dai hari ini?

“Kelihatannya enak, aku minta segigit!” ujar rambut jambu sambil buka mulut, siap menggigit _waffle_ Eichi yang dari dalamnya terlihat ada sekelimit cokelat. Kelihatan sangat enak di mata orang-orang lelah macam Dai.

Dai juga mau, _btw_.

“Dai-san bisa ambil punyaku kalau mau,” Issei menyodorkan _waffle_ nya, yang seandainya tidak ada peringatan Shuu tadi malam dan perkataan aneh Tsubasa sejak beberapa waktu lewat, dengan senang hati Dai akan menggigit _waffle_ itu besar-besar.

Pada akhirnya, Dai menahan diri untuk tidak gigit _waffle_ sodoran Issei. “Nggak. Makasih. Buatmu saja,” hanya Rikka yang tahu betapa nelangsanya suara Dai saat mengatakan itu.

“Yakin? Enak, lho!” Eichi malah senyum lebar, dan Dai melihat _waffle_ itu masih berada di depan mulutnya. Matanya menghadap ke Issei yang menunggu, Eichi yang masih senyum selebar tadi, dan Rikka yang nyengir hampir jahat.

Daripada makin ribut (Dai kasihan juga dengan Issei, tangannya pasti pegal karena tertahan di udara lama-lama), akhirnya digigitnya jugalah _waffle_ malang tersebut. Ada rasa vanila dan sedikit jeruk di dalam krim _waffle_ yang lembut itu. Enak.

“Makasih. Ini enak,” komentar Dai, sambil lirik arah lain selain tiga makhluk yang ia kenali di sana. Sesekali melihat ke arah Issei yang tersenyum puas, entah sengaja atau tidak menggigit bagian _waffle_ pas di tempat yang ia gigit sebelumnya. Pipi kembar kakak itu sedikit tersapu kemerahan. Dai salah lihat kah?

Dai mencelos, memutuskan melihat Rikka dan Eichi. Dua figur selayak ibu itu buang muka. Bahu mereka gerak-gerak cekikikan.

.......

........sepertinya ia terlalu kegeeran.

“Pulang, yuk, Rikka!”

Lalu lari dari TKP tanpa aba-aba, daripada nanti ditenggelamkan Shuu.

“Sudah mau pulang? Cepatnya~”

Komen mencegah dari Eichi diabaikannya.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Sore belum turun ke jam lima tapi Dai sudah merasa penat luar biasa. Padahal ini juga bukan jadwal terpadatnya yang biasanya jarum jam bisa menunjuk sampai angka sepuluh. Badannya pegal, bahunya sakit, kepalanya apalagi.

Dai pening.

Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan ditenggelamkan.

Tadi pagi, saat ia dan Rikka baru sampai di asrama setelah lari pagi, ada pesan dari grup chat SolidS dan Quell bikinan Tsubasa (baru dibuat beberapa hari lalu, saat si kembar baru punya ponsel. Tsubasa menamai grup chat itu dengan ‘SQ Chat Room BEST GRUOUP FOREVAAHH’. Mohon dimaafkan _typo_ dan kealayannya).

Isinya kiriman foto dari Rikka.

Inilah yang membuat Dai pening seharian.

Fotonya sama sekali tidak berbahaya, sebenarnya. Hanya foto yang dipotret saat Dai menggigit _waffle_ milik Issei tadi pagi. Keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar telah difoto.

Oh, pantas saja manajer Quell dan model dari SolidS tadi ketawa cekikikan. Rupanya mereka baru saja mengabadikan momen pagi hari yang bisa saja membuat Shuu menenggelamkan Dai di Palung Mariana.

Ngomong-ngomong, kiriman itu dibalas oleh beberapa responden. Mari kita lihat isi _chat_ mereka.

_SQ Chat Room BEST GRUOUP FOREVAAHH_

_Rikka send a photo  
09.22_

_Si ribut 1_ (Tsubasa) __  
UWOOOOHHHHH DAI-CHAN BERANIIII (emoticon)  
09.23

_Si ribut 2_ (Ichiru) __  
Issei, apa yang kaulakukan waktu aku masih tidur?  
09.25

_Kembar kakak_  
aku jalan-jalan dengan Eichi tadi pagi, bertemu Rikka-san dan Dai-san. Kami beli waffle, mereka cicip  
09.27

_Si ribut 1_  
UWOOOOHHHH  
09.27

_Dai_  
berisik, Tsubasa (sigh)  
09.28

_Si ribut 1_  
CIEEEEEE DAI-CHAAAN (poke)  
09.28

_Eichi_  
hmhm, aku senang kita semua akur  
09.30

_Rikka_  
Dai tampak sangat menikmati makan bersama Issei, syukurlah ya, Eichi.  
09.31

_Eichi_  
Tentu saja. Ayo kita makan waffle sama-sama lagi...  
09.33

_Rikka send a sticker  
09.34_

Dai mengunci layar ponsel, berpikir keras. Ini tak akan bisa dihapus. Foto itu akan berada dalam grup _chat_ itu selamanya. Walaupun ia menghapus di dalam akunnya, di akun yang lain pasti masih bisa terlihat.

Bisa gawat tingkat dewa kalau kelihatan sama Shuu. Dai bisa ditenggelamkan. Lebih buruk, Dai bisa dikubur hidup-hidup. Lebih apes lagi, dijadikan bahan makan malam. Shuu itu seram, jangan salah. Dai pernah dengar cerita dari Shiki saat ia baru keluar dari grup _idol_ lamanya, Shuu nyaris menjadikannya bahan saus putih.

Seram.

Seram, sangat.

Dai mendadak ingin ke kuil. Berdoa biar selamat.

Beberapa saat, ponsel Dai berbunyi.

Dari Shuu.

_MATI AKU!_

.....padahal Dai sengaja mematikan jaringan internetnya biar tidak di- _chat_ Shuu mendadak. Sekarang, secara tiba-tiba sudah ditelepon yang bersangkutan. Selamatkan Dai, Tuhan.

“Ha-halo?”

_“Selamat sore, Dai.”_

Gawaaat!

Jantung Dai dag-dig-dug macam bedug lebaran. Tolong, ini begimana? Bagaimana nasib Dai nanti? Dai belum menikah. Dai pengen punya anak. Kalau bisa bikin anaknya bareng Issei...

...ups.

Tenang, Dai.

Dai berusaha menenangkan diri. Kamu tak akan ditenggelamkan. Mana mungkin. Itu kan kriminal. Shuu yang baik hati tidak mungkin bertindak kriminal. Shuu kan baik hati. Buktinya dia mau memungut pucuk kembar antah-berantah yang terseok di pinggir jalan pas hujan-hujan, malam-malam lagi.

Shuu... baik hati...

.......masa?

“Maaf, Shuu! I-itu tidak seperti yang kaulihat! Foto itu cuma akal-akalan Rikka saja—”

_“Foto? Foto apa?”_

“Ha?”

Hening sepuluh detik.

“Foto... di grup chat SQ...”

_“Grup chat SQ? Memangnya ada grup chat semacam itu, ya?”_

.....

........

...........

Pantas saja Rikka berani mengirimkan foto (berbahaya) itu di grup, Shuu belum dimasukkan ke grup _chat_ yang bersangkutan. Hufffttt, untunglah. Dai tidak jadi panik. _Yokatta_. Dewa masih sayang padanya. Habis ini Dai mesti ke kuil dan berterima kasih, sekalian berdoa biar hari-hari selanjutnya ia masih selamat.

_“Ngomong-ngomong, aku menelepon untuk mengabarimu sesuatu.”_

“Ooh, tentu. Ada apa?”

_“Ada tawaran iklan untukmu, Shiki yang bilang. Katanya dia tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu, dia tidak bisa telepon karena tidak ada pulsa, habis buat isi paket.”_

“Ha...”

_“Terus...”_

Suara Shuu mendadak jadi serius dan berat.

“I-iya?”

_“Karena tawaran iklan ini untukmu dan Issei, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama DENGAN BAIK. Terima kasih, Dai. Sampai jumpa.”_

PIP

...........

Dai lelah.

Tenggelamkan Dai di rawa-rawa.

* * *

.

* * *

 

Iklan yang dibintangi Dai dan Issei adalah iklan makanan ramen instan. Skripnya menceritakan drama pendek tentang seorang anak kuliahan yang diperankan Issei, yang merupakan teman sekamar dari seniornya, yaitu Dai. Syutingnya sendiri akan dilakukan hari Minggu.

“Aku pergi dulu, Ichiru, Shuu, Eichi.”

Eichi, yang sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan bersama Shuu mengangguk ringan. “Hati-hari, Isse. Kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku kapan saja, ya!”

“Perlu aku temani?” adiknya Ichiru menawarkan. Sepertinya ia kesepian, tapi pura-pura menanyai Issei biar kesepiannya tak tampak.

Kakak kembarnya itu menggelengkan kepala. “Aku bersama Dai-san hari ini, tidak usah khawatir. Ichiru lanjut nonton Spongeb*b saja. Aku berangkat.”

Issei menghilang.

Ichiru menonton Spongeb*b sendirian.

“Shuu, pisaunya sudah dicuci. Tidak perlu dipegang terus begitu.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

_“Bagaimana ini, Senpai? Kita kehabisan bahan makanan sementara ini sudah tanggal tua. Aku lapar..”_

_“Jangan khawatir!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Hanya dengan tiga ratus yen kita bisa mendapatkan Nossin Ramen Cup!”_

_......_

_“Ini enak, Senpai!”_

_“Tentu saja! Nossin Ramen Cup kini tersedia dalam berbagai rasa!”_

_“Nossin Ramen Cup! Pilihan tepat mahasiswa tanggal tua!”_

...

.....

Ichiru serasa mau banting remot tv, Eichi menganga, Tsubasa tertawa terbahak-bahak, Shuu angkat alis tinggi-tinggi, Rikka senyum cantik, Shiki bengong.

“Iklan macam apa ini!?”

“’Mahasiswa tanggal tua’! Astaga pinggangku mau lepas!”

“Ka-kalian bermain dengan baik, kok, Isse, Dai-kun. Ya, kan, Shuu?”

“...... pffftt... ‘tanggal tua’...”

“Shuu!”

“Memang begitu skripnya, kok. Mau bagaimana lagi.” Dai cemberut, melihat teman-temannya menertawakan iklan yang diperankannya bersama Issei. Sebenarnya akting mereka bagus-bagus saja, sayangnya kalimat slogan iklan itu mengundang tawa. Entah siapa yang membuat skripnya.

Mereka (sebenarnya hanya Tsubasa, sih) masih tertawa keras sampai membuat Issei jadi murung. Lebih murung dari biasanya. Wajahnya jadi sedih dan kepalanya tertunduk. “Aku... permisi dulu. Mau tidur...” pamitnya, lalu pergi dari ruangan tempat anggota grupnya dan SolidS menonton bersama.

Eichi panik sendiri, tapi sebelum ia sempat berbuat apa-apa, kembar kakak sudah pergi. Begitu terdengar suara pintu tertutup barulah Tsubasa berhenti tertawa.

“E-eh?”

Tak lama kemudian, ada hawa panas di sekeliling Eichi. Tsubasa ikut merasakan tatapan menusuk yang seakan mau membelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shuu?

“Shuu, tunggu dulu. Kau kan tadi ikut tertawa juga! Kalian juga, kan!”

Protes Tsubasa diabaikan.

Semoga Tsubasa selamat sampai besok.

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Ichiru adalah yang pertama kali pergi dari sana. Insting seorang saudara membuatnya tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Issei hari ini. Bukan cuma kasus iklannya yang ditertawakan teman-teman, batinnya merasa ada hal lainnya.

Maka, sebagai seorang adik, tugas pertamanya adalah menepuk pundak kakak.

“Issei,” katanya lembut, memanggil kakak. Suaranya yang seperti itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya kecuali untuk saudara sedari lahirnya.

“Ichiru,” balas Issei, yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Kakinya menjuntai di sisi, menggoyang bergantian. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya tampak kesusahan.

Ichiru duduk di samping Issei, mengamati kakak. Wajah yang begitu identik dengannya itu juga tampak begitu kontras. Tidak tersenyum selebar senyumnya, tidak ada pula mata yang berbinar seperti matanya, dan tak ada raut gembira seperti miliknya.

Mereka yang sama, di saat itu pula terasa berbeda.

“Maaf, Issei, mereka terlalu berlebihan. Akan kubilang pada Tsubasa untuk minta maaf padamu nanti—”

“Ichiru.”

Issei jarang sekali memotong pembicaraan, kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang ingin ia sampaikan. Karenanya Ichiru membiarkan, walau memakan waktu lama untuk membuat Issei yang pendiam jadi mau membicarakan masalahnya.

“Kurasa... hanya kau yang bisa kuberi tahu soal ini.”

Suara Issei begitu lembut hari ini. Ichiru memang telah mendengarnya selama belasan tahun, tetapi rasanya suara kakak kembarnya yang seperti ini baru pertama kali didengarnya. Terasa berbeda.

“Apa itu?”

Ichiru menunggu, sedangkan Issei tidak segera menjawab. Ia seperti seorang anak gadis yang sedang menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya. Mukanya yang sedikit merona menyampaikan semuanya.

Lututnya terangkat sampai menutupi dagu, di sanalah Issei menyembunyikan wajahnya.

“Aku... mungkin menyukai Dai-san...”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Issei bersikap aneh belakangan ini.

Ia menghindari Dai sepenuhnya. Tak lagi duduk bersamanya saat istirahat berlatih menari, bahkan mengabaikannya saat kebetulan bertemu. Ia hanya akan menunduk sopan kemudian berpaling kembali.

Seharusnya Dai lega dengan semua itu. Ia jadi tak perlu repot-repot menghindarinya sendiri dan terbebas dari mata menakutkan Shuu setiap kali bertemu.

Ya, itu membuat Dai lega, sejujurnya. Serius.

Serius... kan?

“Dai-chan~ kau terlihat muram sekali hari ini. Ini sudah helaan napasmu yang ke dua puluh kali, lho~”

Tsubasa dan cengiran menyebalkannya itu mengacaukan segalanya.

“Hmm...” tanggap Dai sekenanya. Tsubasa yang tadinya mau merangkul lehernya jadi enggan, Dai hari ini tidak seperti biasanya.

“Galau karena iklan waktu itu? Atau gara-gara diabaikan Issei?”

Terkutuklah Tsubasa dan insting hewaninya.

“Kurasa kau harus menyatakannya kepada Issei, Dai.” Rikka, selaku pihak yang sedari tadi diam saja, angkat bicara. Suaranya yang keibuan dan tidak menyebalkan membuat Dai menimbang. Lebih ampuh ketimbang disarankan oleh Tsubasa, berhubung pejuang skripsi tersebut memang tidak menyarankan apa-apa.

Dai menghela napas lagi, Tsubasa diam-diam menghitung dari ujung. “Entahlah, Rikka. Rasanya aku takut Issei semakin menjauhiku bila aku melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin berbincang dengannya secara normal seperti biasa.”

Rikka menepuk pundak atletis Dai, matanya yang sewarna jambu melirik Shiki yang ketiduran di sofa, kelelahan. Ia sendiri yakin walaupun _leader_ mereka itu terbangun, pastinya akan sependapat dengannya.

“Kau tak akan tahu bila tidak mencobanya.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Dai tahu teman-temannya merencanakan sesuatu.

Soalnya, ia di sini sendirian. Setelah tidak dibangunkan untuk lari pagi akibat tidur kemalaman. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena memikirkan cara menyampaikan keinginannya ke Issei? Ia jadi tidur lebih larut dari biasanya.

Mantan perenang itu ditinggalkan sendirian dalam ruang santai grup mereka. Tiga yang lain meninggalkannya bersama dengan secarik kertas memo tulisan Rikka. Isinya memberi tahu kalau ketiganya sedang pergi belanja, dan akan pulang agak sore.

Dai mendecih malas. Belanja macam apa yang perlu waktu seharian? Memangnya mereka ibu-ibu?

Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian, sih.

Ada satu anggota Quell datang menemaninya. Tentunya diminta oleh anggota SolidS yang meninggalkan Dai. Ia sendiri juga rupanya bernasib sama, adik kembarnya menarik Eichi dan Shuu pergi piknik tanpa alasan jelas.

Dai bisa tahu walaupun Issei hampir tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Sudah jelas, karena yang bisa diajak kompromi hanya Ichiru. Eichi dan Shuu sepertinya tidak tahu apa pun soal ini. Karena ponsel Dai tidak berbunyi, ia masih aman.

“Maaf, Dai-san,” kata kembar kakak itu, nada suaranya menyesal tapi mukanya tetap datar. “Aku dimintai tolong oleh Tsubasa-san untuk menemanimu di sini tanpa persetujuanmu. Bila Dai-san merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku, aku bisa pulang.”

“Tidak, tidak masalah.” Dai menyahut cepat. Meskipun keadaan seperti ini di luar keinginannya, tidak mungkin juga ia serta-merta langsung mengusir Issei begitu saja. “Aku tak merasa terganggu, santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau minum apa?”

Mata Issei berkedip satu kali sebelum menjawab. “Teh saja, terima kasih.”

Dai menyuguhi anak dari Quell itu dengan teh beraroma kamomil. Sebenarnya Rikka membeli teh itu untuk Shiki yang selalu kelelahan setiap pulang, tapi sepertinya ia tak akan keberatan kalau Dai memintanya barang secangkir.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja, keduanya diam.

Mereka sama-sama duduk di atas sofa yang sama, bersebelahan. Menghadap ke arah yang sama, ke arah televisi malang yang dihidupkan hanya untuk mengusir hening di antara mereka. Minum teh dengan aroma yang sama. Keduanya bahkan berusaha melirik satu sama lain di saat yang sama, kemudian berpaling di saat yang sama pula.

Selang beberapa menit, teh mereka tandas.

“Dai-san—”

“Issei—”

Saling memanggil, bersamaan.

“Duluan saja,” Dai menarik napas. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong di atas meja, mengabaikan penuh-penuh televisi yang menyala dan fokus kepada lawan bicara.

Issei, yang paham apabila ia mengembalikan pembicaraan kepada Dai maka situasi ini akan memakan waktu lama, menyembunyikan wajah dengan cangkir teh. Lama sekali hingga mulutnya mau terbuka dan menggelengkan kepala.

“Tidak ada apa-apa, tehnya enak.”

Langsung saat itu juga, alis Dai tertaut jadi satu, jelas terlihat kecewa. Issei yang tak tahu tentang itu tidak melanjutkannya. Ia berpaling menatap tehnya yang bersisa di dasar cangkir, menolak melihat Dai seutuhnya.

Sedangkan Dai tidak berpikir demikian. Lantas, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan si kakak kembar yang begitu kurus. Membuatnya terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh kosongnya.

“A... apa?”

Wajah Dai benar-benar berubah. Ia jadi seperti orang lain. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

“Kau yakin tak ada hal yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?”

Issei menggeleng pelan-pelan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia sampaikan sebagai penjawab. Ia meringis lantaran anggota termuda SolidS itu semakin kuat mencengkeram tangannya.

“Apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku, Issei?”

Bibir sang kembar kakak kering sekali. Tenggorokannya seperti tidak dibasahi berhari-hari. Dai mendekati wajahnya sampai ia bisa melihat warna mata Issei yang sejati. Bahkan hingga ia mampu memandangi muka Issei yang memerah sampai pipi.

Issei berusaha tidak menemui mata Dai. Melirik ke arah mana pun yang ia bisa agar tak beradu pandang dengan biru Dai yang sama sekali berbeda dengan miliknya. “A-aku...”

Butuh waktu lama saat Issei memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Begitupun Dai, juga memutuskan untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tangan Issei. Keduanya kemudian berpaling ke arah berlawanan.

“Maaf, Issei.” Dai berkata duluan.

“Um. Aku juga minta maaf, Dai-san.”

Penasaran sekalipun, Dai berusaha untuk tidak menoleh. Tanpa dilihat ia juga tahu Issei sedang memegangi tangannya yang memerah akibat dicengkeram lama-lama.

“Maaf untuk apa?” tanyanya, masih menghadap ke arah yang sama.

Issei tidak langsung menjawab, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. Maka ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Bersiap untuk kembali ke ruangan yang digunakan untuk grupnya.

“Maaf, karena menyukaimu.”

* * *

 

.

* * *

 

Ada dua hal yang paling Murase Dai sesali di dunia ini.

Pertama, saat ia mencederai tangannya sendiri sehingga ia tak akan pernah bisa berenang lagi.

Kedua, saat ia membiarkan Kuga Issei pergi.

Jarak mereka semakin merenggang, dan Dai tahu itu kesalahannya. Kepalanya cukup pening dan kupingnya sudah cukup pengang diomeli Tsubasa. Rikka menghela napas kecewa, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. Shiki merenung sambil menautkan alis.

Masalahnya hanya satu, yaitu mengapa Dai tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya juga kepada Issei.

Sekarang, jangankan bicara, Issei kini tak ingin lagi melihatnya.

“Aaaah, sudah cukup!” suatu ketika Kuga Ichiru berteriak lepas. Anak yang memang selalu berisik itu mengagetkan semua yang sedang berlatih bersama. Ia meletakkan botol air minumnya di lantai dengan kasar, sebelum berjalan kasar menuju grup SolidS.

Telunjuknya pas berada di hidung Dai, hampir mengenainya. “Apa-apaan ini?”

Setelah itu, jari tersebut pindah ke arah anggota grupnya sendiri, lebih tepatnya kepada saudara kembarnya. “Issei jadi aneh gara-gara kau!”

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, kakak kembar segera menghampiri keduanya. Ditariknya Ichiru pergi dari sana susah payah. “Ichiru, apa yang kaulakukan? Maafkan aku, Dai-san. Ayo kembali, kau mengacaukan latihannya.”

“Lepas, Issei!” seru kembar adik. Issei melepasnya, tahu bahwa ia tak akan mampu menandingi kekuatan adiknya. Anak termuda dalam ruangan itu menatap Dai lekat dan garang. Ia bagaikan ibu kucing yang anaknya diganggu anak-anak manusia.

“Oi, Dai!” panggil Ichiru garang, padahal yang dipanggil ada tepat di depan hidungnya. “Issei sudah cukup lama menunggu, tahu! Mana jawabanmu? Jangan gantung dia begitu!”

“Sudahlah, Ichiru. Aku tidak apa-apa—”

“Issei diam saja!”

Issei tersentak kaget, terutama karena Ichiru tak pernah membentaknya sejak lahir. Ichiru memang suaranya lebih besar, tapi ia tak punya riwayat berkata kasar terhadap Issei walaupun hanya membentaknya.

Keduanya sama-sama paham, ini pasti hal yang penting, tentu saja. Terutama untuk sang kakak.

“Aku menagih jawabanmu sekarang! Kau suka Issei atau tidak?”

Terkejut, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka berani menyela. Issei sendiri memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mana pun, agar ia tidak bertemu pandang dengan Dai. Wajahnya sedih, tapi di saat yang sama juga memerah.

Sementara itu, Dai berhadapan dengan situasi yang sangat tak diinginkan. Wajah Ichiru yang memaksanya tampak begitu kontras dengan Issei yang berpaling darinya. Mereka begitu persis, begitu sama, tapi juga begitu berbeda.

Kuga Issei dan perasaannya yang polos.

Maka, ia mengambil tangan Issei untuk saling menaut dengan tangannya. Wajah itu masih berpaling, tetapi semakin merona. Seumur hidup Dai bahkan tak pernah bertindak seberani ini sebelumnya, ia mengakui.

“Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kuga Issei.”

Baik Dai maupun Issei, keduanya hanya sama-sama ingat suitan nyaring Tsubasa, tepuk tangan bangga dari Rikka, anggukan (ikut) bangga dari Shiki, senyum puas Ichiru, tawa pura-pura Eichi, dan aura panas dari Shuu.

Semuanya tampak bahagia... ya, kan?

Setidaknya, untuk Dai dan Issei.

Murase Issei sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

* * *

 

 


End file.
